


Henry, I'm Home!

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Gordon doesn't mind at all, Henry is a horny fucker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Gordon gets a surprise when he comes home... a surprise he never would have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon grunted as Henry roughly shoved him against the wall. He had just walked through the front door and was attacked before he could even close it. Henry nudged it closed with his foot while pressing his body against Gordon’s. Gordon barely had time to speak before he was yanked down into a desperate kiss, Henry’s arms draped around Gordon’s neck. Gordon returned the kiss eagerly, despite being caught completely off guard. Henry had never been this… horny. He was usually very shy when it came to sex, and he hardly ever initiated anything. Gordon was confused, though he wasn’t complaining, especially when Henry’s hand snuck down and cupped his growing erection.

Gordon wasn’t aware that his pants were removed until Henry was on his knees in front of him, pulling his boxers down as well. Immediately, Henry began sucking Gordon’s cock, taking him by surprise. “Henry, wh-what’s all this for?” Gordon stuttered.

Henry looked up at Gordon for a moment and didn’t say a word, he just continued the passionate blowjob.

“As much as I appreciate this, it’s so unlike you to just-” Gordon was silenced by Henry giving his thigh a tight squeeze. Judging from the way Henry was going to town on his dick, Gordon doubted Henry would be talking anytime soon. Gordon debated asking again when Henry pulled back for air, but he thought it best to keep quiet. Plus, he might as well sit back and enjoy it.

His hand went to stroke Henry’s hair lovingly, and he couldn’t help but think how gorgeous his boyfriend looked in this moment. Henry’s eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes on full display. Each time Henry looked up at him Gordon felt his heart leap; there was something about Henry’s dark eyes that made Gordon melt, leaving him almost disappointed when Henry’s eyes closed again. His face had a slight flush to it, giving him an almost ethereal glow. All in all, Gordon realized in that moment that Henry was the most beautiful human being he had ever known. He felt a swell of pride that said beautiful human being was currently deepthroating Gordon’s cock, and judging by the sounds Henry was making, he was enjoying this almost as much as Gordon was.

Gordon’s orgasm was a blur; his mind went numb as he was suddenly cumming down Henry’s throat. But when he came back to reality he realized his legs could barely hold him up, so he slid down the wall to sit beside where Henry was still kneeling. Henry snuggled up beside him, his head on Gordon’s shoulder. Gordon kissed him on the forehead and chuckled, “So, like I said earlier, what was all that for?”

“...”

“Henry?”

“I told James and Edward they could spend the weekend here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this continuation for an ask on Tumblr (bite-my-shiny-red-tender if you wanna check it out) and I figured 'fuck it, might as well put this on here'
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short... if enough people want this little story to continue, I might consider it

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“There’s no need to shout, James,” Edward chastised. He watched James dramatically fling himself face-first down onto their couch, then continued, “Who else was I supposed to ask? Henry is very kind to allow us to spend the weekend at his and Gordon’s house, rather than spend entirely too much on a hotel-”

“Edwaaaaaaard,” James whined, “You know how annoying it is to be around Gordon for that long!” James ignored Edward’s disapproving glare and rambled on, “He’s a boastful prick who doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“Sounds like you two should get along just fine,” Edward deadpanned. He dodged a pillow James threw at him. He continued, “Anyhow, I think you’ll survive one weekend. And besides, Henry will be there too. Or do you have something against him too?”

“No…” James grumbled.

Edward gave James a quick kiss before walking away, “Thank you for understanding, James. I’m going to start packing if you’d like to join me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there. Just gotta make sure we have plenty of Tylenol.”


End file.
